Fright Night & Neck Bite
by TobySkywalker
Summary: Spencer and Teddy are back together. Ivy, Raymond, Teddy, and Spencer are hanging out at Teddy's place. Teddy tries to have a romantic night with Spencer, but is interrupted by Ivy and Raymond's comments, and a freaky movie. Now Spencer has a pretty hot way of making things up to her and giving her a romantic night. *Mature and Explicit Scenes*
1. Fright Night Sucks

**Teddy's POV**

"Hey guys." I greeted and welcomed Ivy and Raymond into my house.

"Is Spencer here yet?" Ivy asked.

"No, not yet." I sighed.

"Are you sure Spence isn't gonna bail on tonight?" Ivy asked. "It would suck if it's only Ray-Ray, you, and me. You would need a nice boyfriend."

"Spence won't bail!" Raymond exclaimed. "I know the dude, he's a good guy. He'd let you know earlier. And Teddy, Spence is head over heels for you, he loves ya."

"I dunno, Ray..." I said. "Spencer cheated on me once. Sometimes I don't fully trust the guy."

"We'll see if he comes over." Raymond said. "I'll bet he will. Should I pop the movie in?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'll be upstairs. I have to put Charlie to sleep."

So, you might want to know what's happening right now. Well, we're having a little house double-date because my parents are out for the weekend, and Gabe's at some school camp field trip for the entire week. PJ's on his Spanish class trip to Mexico.

"Ray-Ray, I'm gonna come with you!" Ivy exclaimed.

"C'mon, baby." Raymond said and the couple walked away.

You see, Ivy and me are both inviting our boyfriends over. After falling in love with Spencer all over again, I decided to give him another chance, and we're back together now. So Spencer's my boyfriend and date for the night.

The doorbell finally rang. It had to be Spencer this time.

"I'll get it!" Ivy exclaimed.

No, she can't! It's Spencer, my boyfriend, I wanna welcome him!

"Ivy, let me get this one. It's Spencer probably." I said.

I ran to the door and then acted casual. I opened the door and saw Spencer smiling at me. He had big, handsome brown eyes. His stares made me breathless. I couldn't breathe, his hot looks were suffocating me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi." Spencer shyly said.

"Alright, look Spencer, can we not be awkward?" I asked. "I know we haven't been on a lot of dates since we got back together, but I want us to feel like that break up never happened."

"I don't want to be awkward with you." Spencer replied. "I can't help it..."

I loved his charm! It was so sweet and cute! I stepped forward and was about to kiss him, but then Ivy butted in.

"This is a friendly move night date, not a time to suck face!" Ivy yelled. "We gotta watch this movie, T!"

Spencer backed off of me.

"So... Uh... What movie we watchin' tonight?" Spencer asked.

"This scary 'Blood of Terror' movie." Ivy replied. "It's supposed to be the most frightening movie of the year! Hell yeah!"

"Yeah, Ivy and me went down to Blockbuster and got this one. It just came out on DVD." Raymond smiled.

"Well, let's get watching!" Spencer exclaimed.

Ivy and Raymond sat down on the couch. Aww, Ivy was finally spending some good and romantic time with Raymond! Well... Besides the fact that it's a big horror movie.

I watched Ivy lean her head on Raymond's shoulder, and then they began cuddling as the title screen pulled on.

I thought Spencer didn't want to be awkward! He was sitting far away from me. Normally, he would cuddle with me, too.

"I'm sorry..." Spencer sighed, he saw the hurt in my face. "Am I still being awkward?"

"Kinda." I rolled my eyes.

Spencer wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his lap and kissed my cheek lightly. I sat in front of him and leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

He kissed my neck and face as the movie began to start. His hand went down the back of my shirt. I felt really nervous about him touching me like this. Maybe awkward is good... But I liked the feeling of this.

"Hey guys, can you stop kissing each other's bodies?" Raymond asked. "It's a little distracting and gross..."

"Sorry, Ray..." Spencer sighed.

Stupid Raymond! He's a good friend, but Spencer was finally getting close to me. He pulled his hand out of my shirt and just began to watch the movie. But then he wrapped his arms around me, so I was feeling better.

The movie began to play, and I was already scared. There was blood in every scene, and random people popping up!

I was breathing heavily, but in a scared way. Spencer tried to comfort me, he knew I was scared.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore! I'm about to scream to hell!" I cried and ran upstairs. "You guys enjoy the movie, I'm leaving!"

Spencer looked at me. I watched his face with the corner of my eye as I went into my room and lay on the bed. I was scared to death! I was going to have nightmares now... I wanted this night to be romantic, not freaky!

I heard footsteps coming to my room.

"Teddy? You in here?" Spencer called out.

"I'm in my room." I said.

He opened the door to see me on my bed.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked. "Was the movie _that _scary?"

"No..." I sighed. "It was pretty damn scary, but I-I don't know..."

"I know something's up, Teddy." Spencer said. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Alright, I just wanted to have a romantic night with you where we snuggle to a chic flick, but clearly that's not going to happen." I said. "I wanted to have a fun night with you watching romantic movies, and all. I feel like we're just friends!"

"Just friends?" Spencer was shocked. "Teddy, I don't want to be 'just friends' with you! I want to be more... I've been in love with you since forever. Please! I'm sorry this night didn't turn out how you wanted. How can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know. But it's not your fault. You're not a mind reader." I sighed.

He climbed up the to the bed to sit with me.

"Would _this _make you feel better?" Spencer grinned at me cutely.

He slid his hands back up my shirt and began to feel my body again.

"_Oh my god..._" I breathed. "Spencer, that feels so good!"

I lay down pulling Spencer close to me with my eyes closed. He's so good at this!

He began to kiss my neck again. He gave small bites on my neck. I hope he doesn't leave a bite mark on me... Then Ivy would know we were kissing and stuff up here.

The biting was so painful but it felt so good!

"Ow!" I cried when he bit me too hard.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy!" Spencer apologized. "I was getting so into it... Do you want me to stop?"

"No, never!" I laughed. "Please, keep going, baby."

He chuckled a little. I'm glad he did. I love his cute little laughs!

I was shocked when he finally lifted my shirt up till I was just in my bra.

"Is that okay?" Spencer asked.

"You want to?" I asked.

"Any boy would dream of doing this to the sexy Teddy Duncan, so yes." Spencer laughed.

"Spencer, we're only 18, are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm ready for life if you are." Spencer said.

"This is _way_ more than I dreamed of this night!" I exclaimed. "Please keep going with this! But I want some hot stuff from you, Spencey."

I hit his stomach lightly. His abs were hard. I was still lying down so he pulled me up. He unbuttoned his shirt. I saw his shark tooth necklace hanging. He looked so hot with an unbuttoned shirt.

Off his shirt came! This wasn't the first time I saw him shirtless. No, I haven't done this with him before, it's just that he took his shirt off for that Summer Teen store. It was so cute of him to help me even when we were broken up.

I felt around his abs for a second and then he pushed me back down on the bed and began kissing around my face.

"Hold on." Spencer said.

He got off of me and kissed my cheek.

"I think I need to get something. Your parents have any?" He asked.

"Probably, they seem to do this a lot." I laughed.

"Four children, about to become five when the new baby is born." Spencer smiled.

"I'll go get one, you stay here." I said.

"No, I'll get it, I'm already up." He said.

"Okay, if you want." I shrugged.


	2. Crazy Comfort

**Spencer's POV**

****I went into Mr. and Mrs. Duncan's bedroom. I opened their first cabinet, and the first thing I saw, a plastic bag _filled_ with condoms. They must have sex _a lot_ then.

I put my hand into the bag and pulled out a condom. This was scarier than that movie... My heart was racing. My first time having sex. Yeah, I'm supposed to be one of those bad boys at school, that's what I try to act like.

But nobody would expect the bad boy to not have done this before! And who would expect the good girl to _be_ doing this? I love how Teddy's a good girl, it's so hot. She can turn from Little Miss Goody Girl to this Sexy Seductive Chic. It's sooo sexy, I can't explain it. And damn, have I missed this! I missed seeing her turn into a bad girl when her parents left.

_Previous Time when Parents Left_

__"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan!" I exclaimed. "I hope you have a nice evening."

"Bye, Spencer, bye sweetie." Mrs. Duncan said. "And Spencer, better not do anything too much with my baby girl!"

Teddy's cheeks turned red as she tried to hide from them.

Mrs. Duncan giggled as Mr. Duncan walked out the door. She followed him out.

"Looks like this study party is over." Teddy seductively smiled at me in that sexy voice.

My shirt came off and we began making out. She pulled me closer to her body as our tongues touched and twirled in each other's mouths. I put my hand up the back of Teddy's shirt and rubbed her back. I wasn't going to go too far then.

* * *

But I guess I'm going to be doing exactly what Mrs. D didn't want us doing, heh! At least I have a condom so I don't get screamed at if we did it without one.

Anyways... I walked back to Teddy's room with the condom in my hand. The movie was still on. I wonder if Ivy and Raymond were making out or watching the movie.

"Yo, Spence! You alright up there?" I heard Raymond's voice.

"Yeah, Ray!" I answered. "Just cheering Teddy up!"

I smiled to myself. I'm cheering her up much more than they think.

I walked back to Teddy's bedroom. She looked so sexy lying there.

"Hey sexy, I'm back." I smiled at her.

"And these nightmares end, and my dream comes alive." Teddy giggled.

I climbed back up onto Teddy's bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. She kissed my ear, making my heart beat faster. Then she whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Spencer." She whispered.

"Oh hell yeah, keep going." I whispered back. "Babe, I love you, too."

I've never felt so close to Teddy Duncan before! She was making my body a wreck. It felt so good, my stomach tingled as she kissed my abs and felt around there.

She kissed my chest, and I had to let her know that it's my turn to give her some pleasure. There was lots I could do. My mind was jumbled, I didn't know what to do.

But she didn't allow me to push her back down. She kept me up and kept kissing my body. I wanted to get further, into my climax. I wanted to make Teddy take away my virginity and make me feel good. I'm so glad I left the movie for her! Oh god, I'm in love with a girl!

Teddy undid my belt buckle. It was getting so close to the moment she saw the full me. I threw my belt on the floor. I was left to my loose jeans. I slid my jeans off, left only in my boxers. I had very little left to lose, but so much to win when it came to my turn to play this game with Teddy.

I think she was waiting for me to take my turn.

"Let's take turns with this." Teddy said. "It's your turn, choose anything."

I wanted to take everything on her top-side off, but I wanted to even it out by getting her bottom off first. Plus she wouldn't think of me as a pig trying to see that first.

I touched her bottom, hoping that she wouldn't take it as an offensive thing. Ya know, I never really noticed, but Teddy has a really nice ass... Sorry, I feel like a pig now.

"You're not the dirtiest guy, are you?" Teddy asked, giggling.

"You want me to be a bad n' dirty guy?" I asked.

"No, I like you right now." Teddy replied. "You look _so freakin'_ hot right now!"

"The view up here is pretty damn good, too." I laughed.

Well, Ivy didn't want us sucking face before, but I have my girl right here and all to myself. Now I can kiss her with some extra tongue in the game. I didn't want this to go by fast anymore. I wanted it to be nice and slow.

I leaned and kissed her on the lips. She began kissing back and putting her arms around my back. As she opened her mouth for the next lip-up, I inserted my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues intertwined into a really hardcore kiss.

"Mmm!" Teddy breathed.

As we continued to kiss, I slid her mini shorts down. Now there was a really hot belly view.

"God, this is hot!" I cried.

"It's my turn, the final one in the game for you, Walshy." Teddy grinned.

She bit her lip as undid my boxers. God... This is it. She's gonna see. Is Teddy really going to be my first? What the fuck? Yeah, she is! I love her, and I want her to be the one to take my virginity away. I still had my underwear, but it would practically be sticking out.

I stared at Teddy's hot body. Dammit, that was making my boner bigger.

"Oh shit, oh god..." I said.

"God... Spencer, that's-" She stopped herself.

"Damn, you get to see the full thing first." Teddy said. "Your turn, babe."

Her bra came off instantly. Oh. Shit.

**TEDDY'S POV**

****Spencer is so adorable when his eyes get all big and starey, but I feel it's a little awkward that he's staring after I take my top off. My heart was pounding like a drum.

His hand reached halfway and he stopped. He froze for a second. Why?

He's Spencer Walsh, the cool guy! Not afraid of sex. I doubt Spencer's a virgin. I really want to know.

"Spence, babe... Is something wrong?" I asked. "Did I mess up?"

"No." Spencer replied. "I'm kinda stunned here. You have _the_ freaking hottest body ever."

"Alright, I've wanted to ask you this for a while... Have you ever had sex with another girl?" I asked. "Are you a virgin, Spencer? I promise I won't be mad if you have, I swear."

"I haven't, I'm being honest." Spencer said. "This is my first time, and I'm glad with you."

"I thought you already would have." I said.

"So... I know you're a good girl and all, but have you?" Spencer asked.

"Never before." I simply replied.

"Can I...?" He asked like it required permission.

I responded by kissing him on the lips gently.

"Would I say no?"

"I feel it's kind of weird to just-"

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

"Okay, good."

"To clear things up, when you take it off, can I?"

"If I can do this, you can do that."

He's so cute, I'm in love with this boy!

It was the first time any guy has ever touched me there. Oh my god, it was so painful, but so good! I didn't imagine it to feel this way. I pushed my body back down, and Spencer fell down right on me, but purposefully and gently.

His lips were kissing me all over that area.

"Ohh shit..." I moaned.

He felt so good!

We both took off the last article of clothing. No more damn 'turns'.

His... Was... So... Huge...

Oh my god, my boyfriend has the _biggest_ one I've ever seen!

My own hand stammered as a forced it forward to touch it. I stroked it up and down. He kissed me on my -err;;; breasts;;;; so why can't I just set my tongue on his member?

"What are you waiting for?" Spencer asked me. "You don't need damn permission."

I pushed my head forward and stuck my tongue out. It touched 'his' for the first time. I kind of liked this! His hand held my body still as I licked around it. He pushed my hair behind my ear gently and ran his fingers through my hair and smiled at me cutely.

Now the real thing...

**SPENCER'S POV**

****I was nervous. I got the condom and...

OH SHIT THIS FEELS SO GOOD.

**TEDDY'S POV**

****I felt so much pain and pleasure as he went inside me. Oh my... This was amazing and painful. I couldn't help but moan numerous times. My body began generating sweat, and I saw Spencer was getting tired, too. His eyes closed, but he was going fast. Like super hell fast. He gained speed, and I almost screamed.

But I realized Ivy and Raymond would hear me if I did.

"Oh god... OH GOD!" I moaned. "Spencer... Oh..."

"Babe this feels so good!" Spencer cried.

"Shhhhiiiiitttt." I said as he went in quickly and back out quickly.

He went faster than lightning in me.

"AHHH god!" My stomach began to feel serious pain. "Baby please!"

He stopped and took it out.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, don't stop, keep going." I begged.

"Was it bad?" Spencer asked.

"No! It was hell amazing!" I replied. "It kinda hurt though... I mean really badly."

"Sorry, I got so nervous I went so fast." Spencer sighed.

"A few more times, please?" I pleaded.

"I could take a lot more." Spencer smiled.

He restarted and entered into my body again. He went a little slower, but it was still really fast and painful.

"Slower, it's hurting me!" I cried.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I'll try to go slower." He apologized.

"Oh god!" Spencer cried.

"Me too, it's the end!" I shook my head.

I was breathing fast, sweat coming out of my body glands. Spencer was sweating like hell, too.

"Teddy, I think it's going to come out of... Me... Do you want it or do you want me to keep in the condom?" Spencer asked. "It's your choice, I won't get mad at all."

"Spence, it's our first time, I think I'll try it." I said.

Spencer took the condom off and put it to the side.

"It's going to come soon, I feel it." Spencer nodded.

"I'll take it." I said.

He lifted it up and jerked it until the such liquid came out. Damn, he must be a healthy eater because that tasted good. Mmm, his body is delicious! We lay on the bed, breathing hard and sweating...

What now?


	3. BUSTED

**CHAPTER 3**

**TEDDY'S POV**

We were lying on my bed, still undressed. I wanted more, but I was so tired, and so was he. I couldn't make him do more of what he didn't feel like. I'm sure he wants more, but he's unable to do anything else.

I sat on his legs, avoiding his really hot erection. I leaned down and kissed his face all over. I pulled myself back up.

"Do I still have a bite mark on my neck?" I asked.

"Sorry... Yeah, you do." Spencer replied. "I can't help it, I was having a little too much pleasure then."

"I think we should get dressed. Ivy and Raymond could be up here any second wondering where we are." I said. "It's best we get into our clothes and stay here, or go back down."

"We can get dressed, but I'd rather stay up here with you than go back down." Spencer smiled.

I put my bra back on, but I wanted Spencer to help me because I was so tired I couldn't reach anything.

"Babe, can you help me out here?" I asked.

"Sure... What?" He said.

"Just clasp this back together." I said. "Okay?"

"Got it." Spencer agreed. "Damn, I never thought I'd get to help a girl put her bra on."

"You dirty little jerk." I laughed. "I knew I should have just sweat more and have done it myself!"

"No!" Spencer said. "I like this."

He rubbed my stomach as he clasped it with one hand.

"You make dressing up hot." I smiled at him.

I put the rest of my clothes back on. Spencer was pulling his pants up without a shirt. I stared at his sexy abs while he did that. He finally put his shirt back on.

"I still can't believe we just did that." Spencer said. "At least it was with the girl I love."

I kissed him one last time.

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

****Without thinking, Teddy dumped Spencer's condom in the trash in her room. She got back up and began sucking face with Spencer again. The two were making out.

"Ya'll!" Ivy barged in. "What you still doin' in here? The movie's over! We're supposed to double date!"

"What the...?" Raymond was confused. "So comforting your girlfriend is now making out with her?"

"We got a little- carried away." Spencer said, exchanging a glace with Teddy.

The couple giggled.

"What the hell?" Ivy was creeped out. "Yo Spencer, why is your belt on the floor over here?"

"Hey Ivy, what the fuck is a condom doing in here?" Raymond asked.

"Did you guys _screw_ in here during the movie?" Ivy asked them. "T, are those _bite marks_ on your neck!?"

"No!" Teddy lied. "We were just talkin' and kissing and stuff..."

"I can't believe you guys think I'm going to fall for this! Belt on the floor, condom in the trash, bite marks on your neck. You have some stuff to explain, T." Ivy said.

"Oh shit..." Spencer's eyes widened.

"Alright, we kinda had sex in here..." Teddy sighed and confessed.

"Have you been fucking my best friend before, Spencer?" Ivy asked protectively of Teddy.

"No, I swear this is the first time we've done this together!" Spencer cried.

"I hope you ain't lying." Ivy said. "At least you protected yourself."

"I'm sorry..." Teddy sighed. "Ivy, Raymond, please don't tell my parents we screwed."

"T, I would never tell your parents." Ivy said. "But I can't believe ya'll screwed while Ray-Ray and me were down there watching a movie! Tell me what happened. How'd this start?"

"Alright, I was disappointed I didn't get any alone time with Spencer, so I stormed upstairs, and he followed me. I told him how I felt and he tried to comfort me, and then we started making out. I couldn't help myself, I fell in love with him and then we just... Screwed up."

"Okay, T, please tell me if this is the first time you've done this with Spencer... Or any boy!" Ivy cried.

"It's the first time with any guy, I swear." Teddy said.

"I believe you since you're my bestie." Ivy sighed. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Spencer and Teddy breathed at the same time.

* * *

"I think we should all get home." Raymond said. "Come on, Ivy, I'll drop you home."

"Well... I should be heading home, too. You guys go, I need to talk to Teddy." Spencer sighed.

"You better not have sex with her again, Spencer!" Ivy yelled. "Let's go Ray-Ray."

Ivy and Raymond left.

**TEDDY'S POV**

They finally left! I never thought I could talk to Spencer alone tonight again! I can't believe Ivy and Raymond caught us for screwing earlier... More importantly, I can't believe we _did _screw.

"Teddy, we need to talk." Spencer said.

"Yeah we do." I sighed. "Wait, you're not breaking up with me after all we just did, right?"

There was a moment of silence, he didn't speak. Was he going to?

"No, I'm not. I love you, Teddy Duncan." Spencer said.

"Then what are we talking about?" I asked.

"We just _did that_ and you think there's nothing to talk about!?" Spencer cried. "Teddy, there's so much to talk about! Do you... Do you feel like tonight was a mistake? Please be honest."

"I wish I didn't get busted, but no, I don't regret it." I smiled. "I loved that so much, but we can't do that again for a while."

"Yeah, I know." Spencer sighed. "If we ever get the chance, I'd love to. But I'm glad our first time was together. Are you alright? Tired? Anything? Pained?"

"My stomach hurts a little, but I'm good if anything." I said.

"Alright, should I get going?" Spencer asked.

"Yes-No! Don't go, please... I'm going to be alone tonight. Everyone's gone." I sighed. "I'm really scared, too. That move frikin' scared me to death! Please..."

"Okay, but only cause' my parents are gone, too." Spencer smiled. "And cause' I love ya, babe."

Spencer and me went up to my bedroom. But this time, we're not doing anything but sleeping.

"Good night, I love you." Spencer whispered.

"Night." I whispered back, and kissed him on the cheek.

My arm went over his body and cuddled with him. I pulled him closer to my body.

Good night. I 3 Spencer Walsh. This was the best night of my life.


End file.
